This invention relates generally to portable packs that include a cooling compartment. In particular it relates to a kind of portable pack that can be used in a number of outdoor activities, such as, for example, while golfing.
People enjoying outdoor activities often desire refreshment. In the summer, the usual desire is for something cool to drink. In the spring or fall, a warm beverage or snack may be preferred. It may be that those persons wishing refreshment are a considerable distance from the nearest tea shop or refreshment stand. They may have hiked some distance, or, in the case of golf, have reached a point far out on the course. In such circumstances, it is convenient to be able to take a supply of cooled or heated refreshments along, for use as desired.
On very hot summer days, people engaged in an outdoor activity may often seek to cool themselves in an effort to obtain momentary relief from sweltering heat. In addition to cooled beverages, persons may wish to spray a fine mist on their skin in order to cool down. A desirable cooling effect on the skin is achieved as the droplets of water or other liquid evaporate. In such instances, it is convenient to have a mister, capable of delivering a spray of droplets, that is compact, portable and can be stored easily.
Another related problem, particularly when golfing as a visitor or hiking, is that secure locker facilities may not be available or may be inconveniently distant. It is often uncomfortable to golf or hike with a wallet or set of keys contained in one or another pants pocket. A golfer may wish to keep his or her valuables, such as a wallet and car keys, close at hand during a round of golf, in a container that is within the golfer""s view. In recent times, the growing popularity of cellular telephones has made it possible for golfers, hikers, cross country skiers, picnickers or others, to remain in touch with their business colleagues while enjoying their outdoor activities, often so smoothly that others may be scarcely aware that they are not at the office. A cellular telephone is another object that is uncomfortable to carry when golfing or skiing, for example. Cellular telephones are easily stolen and highly marketable. For both convenience of use and discouragement of theft, they should be kept relatively close to the user. At the same time, the ability to carry, for example, extra golf balls, chocolate bars, or gum, and to carry a score card or map in a visible position, with enhanced accessibility are further common needs.
It may be uncomfortable, or cumbersome to have a multiplicity of objects to carry. A number of items may fit within a golf bag, along with various clubs, but the golf bag may not be sufficiently large to carry some items, and some items may risk damage if placed in the golf bag itself. A golf bag is not generally a convenient place to have a cooling medium, such as ice cubes. Further, the prospect of spilling lemonade, carbonated drinks, or beer, however much by accident, inside either the golf bag amongst the woods and irons, or in a pocket of the golf bag, is not one that would be greeted with enthusiasm by many golfers. A segregated auxiliary carrying case that is separately washable, that is mountable to the golf bag, and that can be carried with it, is preferable. It would be even more advantageous to have a pack that can be mounted with the golf bag when the bag is carried on a wheeled carriage or in a golf cart. In this way a golfer""s hands are not further encumbered. Moreover, it would be very convenient for such a pack to hold a drink bottle or a mister in a readily accessible position. A golfer could quickly quench his thirst with a refreshing drink from the drink bottle and store it back in the pack easily, away from the golf clubs, for future use. In much the same way, a golfer can keep a mister close at hand, but away from the golf clubs, to enjoy its cooling effects frequently.
In a first aspect of the invention there is a pack. It has an insulated compartment, an auxiliary compartment mounted next to the insulated compartment and a mount for attaching the pack to another object. The auxiliary compartment has a receptacle of a size for receiving a telephone handset, another receptacle of a size for receiving a wallet, and a closure securable in a closed position to conceal the contents of the receptacles.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a breadth corresponding to the thickness of a golf bag. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a second mount for inhibiting swaying of the pack relative to the other object. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack includes a see-through pocket mounted externally to the auxiliary compartment. The see-through pocket is of a size to receive a golf ball.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a leading panel for placement adjacent to the golf bag, a pair of side regions, a trailing region, a bottom and a top. A see-through pocket is mounted to one of the side regions. The see-through pocket has an access lip that has a leading portion and a trailing portion. The leading portion has a greater altitudinal dimension relative to the pocket than the trailing portion.
In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack has a lid. The lid has a handle. The handle has a reinforced attachment to the lid, whereby, when closed, the pack can be carried by the handle.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the insulated compartment has a substantially impermeable liner, and the liner can be inverted to facilitate washing. In yet another additional feature, the insulating compartment has a thermal transfer medium holder, and that holder is vented.
In still another further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the auxiliary compartment includes a key holder. In a still further feature of that additional feature, the key holder includes a lanyard secured within said auxiliary compartment.
In another aspect of the invention, there is an insulated pack. It has an insulated compartment. It has a first mount, for carrying the weight of the pack. The first mount is located on an upper region of the pack and is for attaching the pack to another object. The pack also has a second mount located on a lower region of the pack for attaching to the other object at a different location than the first mount.
In an additional feature of this aspect of the invention, the pack is reinforced at the location at which the first mount is attached to it. In another additional feature of the invention, the pack is reinforced at the location at which the second mount is attached to it. In a further additional feature, the first mount is a quick release hanging mount and the second mount is a cinch strap.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack further comprises a soft shell wall having a leading portion, a trailing portion, a pair of side portions, and a bottom portion. The soft shell wall has an opening in the upper region. The opening has a rim. The pack has a lid for closing the opening, and an upper girth reinforcement for reinforcing said rim. It also has a lower girth reinforcement for reinforcing the lower region. In a further additional feature, the lid has a carrying handle, is moveable to a closed position, and has a securable closure whereby, when closed, the pack can be carried by the handle. In a yet further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the soft shell wall is an insulating wall and forms the boundary of the insulated compartment. The auxiliary compartment is mounted externally of the soft shell wall.
In a yet further again additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pack includes a see through pocket located externally on the soft shell wall and has an access opening that is tapered from a tall leading portion to a short trailing portion. In again another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the soft shell wall is an insulating wall bounding the insulated compartment. The insulated compartment has a substantially impermeable liner mounted to the rim. The liner can be inverted to facilitate washing.
In another aspect of the invention, there is a pack for mounting to a golf bag. It has an insulated compartment and an auxiliary compartment having a closure for concealing the contents thereof It also has a first mount for carrying the vertical load of the pack located on an upper region of the pack for attaching the pack to the golf bag. There is a second mount located on a lower region of the pack for attaching to the golf bag at a different location than the first mount.
In another aspect of the invention there is a cooler. It has a top, a bottom, and a flexible insulated sidewall extending therebetween to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The insulated sidewall has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth. The insulated sidewall has a first portion and an arcuate second portion attached thereto. The first and second portions define a D-shaped cylinder extending between the bottom and the top. The insulated sidewall has a lower margin mating with the bottom, and an upper margin distant from the bottom. The top is attached to the upper margin. A portion of the top is moveable to an open position to permit objects to be placed in the insulated compartment. A receptacle is mounted to, and stands at least partially outwardly of, the insulated sidewall. The receptacle is accessible from outside the insulated sidewall.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle includes an upstanding wall member mounted to the insulated sidewall. The upstanding wall member has an upper region and a lower region. The upper region defines at least a portion of an opening by which objects can be introduced into the receptacle.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a base having a peripheral edge and the lower region of the insulated sidewall is attached to at least a portion of the peripheral edge of the base.
In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the peripheral edge is arcuate. In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle is an open-topped receptacle. The open-topped receptacle has a retaining member for engaging an object introduced therein. In yet a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the retaining member is a resilient member mounted in a position to engage an object introduced into the receptacle.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a top peripheral rim defining an opening in the receptacle, and the resilient member is a resilient band mounted about the top peripheral rim. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has an opening defined therein. The insulated sidewall has a cover member attached thereto. The cover member is moveable to overlie the opening of the receptacle. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the cover member is a flap. The flap has a closure member to secure the flap to the receptacle thereby restricting access thereto.
In still a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a shrouding member mounted externally thereto. In yet a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the shrouding member includes a collar and a drawstring operable to urge the collar. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, a portion of the upstanding wall member is a see-through mesh web. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the upstanding wall member is insulated.
In another aspect of the invention there is a cooler. It has a top, a bottom, and a flexible insulated sidewall extending therebetween to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The insulated sidewall has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth. The insulated sidewall has a first portion and an arcuate second portion attached thereto. The first and second portions define a D-shaped cylinder extending between the bottom and the top. The second, arcuate portion has a first side region bordering the first portion, a second, opposed side region bordering the first portion, and a medial region between the first and the second side regions. The medial region is generally opposed to the first portion. The insulated sidewall has a lower margin mating with the bottom, and an upper margin distant from the bottom. The top is attached to the upper margin. A portion of the top is moveable to an open position to permit objects to be placed in the insulated compartment. An open-topped receptacle is mounted to, and stands at least partially outwardly of the insulated sidewall. The receptacle is accessible from outside the insulated sidewall.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle is mounted to the first side region of the second, arcuate portion. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, a second open-topped receptacle is mounted to the second side region of the second, arcuate portion. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, an auxiliary enclosure structure is mounted to the medial region of the second, arcuate portion of the insulated sidewall and extends outwardly thereof In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, an auxiliary enclosure structure is mounted between the first and the second receptacles.
In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has right and left hand side edges extending vertically along the insulated sidewall for mounting the receptacle to the insulated sidewall. A wall structure extends between the side edges. A portion of the wall structure defines a chamber therewithin. The chamber is shaped to receive a cylindrical object therewithin.
In another aspect of the invention there is a cooler. An insulated wall structure has a top, a bottom, and a flexible insulated sidewall extending therebetween to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The insulated sidewall has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth. The insulated sidewall has a first portion and an arcuate second portion attached thereto. The first and second portions define a D-shaped cylinder extending between the bottom and the top. A portion of the insulated wall structure is moveable to an open position to permit objects to be placed in the insulated compartment. A receptacle is mounted to the insulated sidewall. A vessel for containing liquid is removeably mounted within the receptacle.
In an additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle stands at least partially outwardly of the insulated sidewall. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a chamber defined therein. The chamber is accessible from outside the insulated sidewall. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the chamber has an impermeable liner mounted therewithin.
In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle includes a thermally insulative layer for discouraging heat transfer through the receptacle. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a wall structure and the wall structure has a peripheral rim thereabout. A portion of the peripheral rim defines an opening within the receptacle. At least a portion of the vessel outwardly protrudes from the opening. In still a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a member located to shelter the vessel.
In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the member is a shroud member. The shroud member has a collar and a drawstring operable to urge the collar to engage at least a portion of the vessel protruding outwardly from the receptacle. In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, a shading member covers the vessel. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the vessel is a vessel selected from the group consisting of a drink bottle and a mister.
In another aspect of the invention there is a cooler. The cooler has an insulated wall structure having a top, a bottom, and a flexible insulated sidewall extending therebetween to define an insulated compartment therewithin. The insulated sidewall has a height and a breadth. The height is greater than the breadth. The insulated sidewall has a first portion and an arcuate second portion attached thereto. The first and second portions define a D-shaped cylinder extending between the bottom and the top. A portion of the insulated wall structure is moveable to an open position to permit objects to be placed in the insulated compartment. A receptacle is mounted to the insulated sidewall. A mister is removeably mounted within the receptacle and has a liquid reservoir. It has a pressurization apparatus removeably mounted to the reservoir, a spray nozzle in fluid communication with the reservoir and a valve operable to control the flow of liquid to the spray nozzle.
In a still further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the pressurization apparatus includes a manual air pump. In still another further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the receptacle has a thermally insulative layer for discouraging heat transfer through the receptacle. In another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, a second receptacle is mounted to the insulated sidewall. A second vessel for containing liquid is removeably mounted within the second receptacle.
In still another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the second receptacle stands at least partially outwardly of the insulated sidewall. In yet another additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the first and the second receptacles are mounted to the second, arcuate portion of the insulated sidewall in a saddle bag arrangement. In a further additional feature of that aspect of the invention, the first vessel is a drink bottle and the second vessel is a mister.